


Sync

by Satine86



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fill, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “Don’t tempt me, Jack.”“I doubt you would be the only one who was tempted.”





	Sync

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request using the prompts: “I dare you!” and “Don’t tempt me.” Just a little bit of fluff, and I was pleased with how it turned out.

It wasn’t that the place was unsavory… it was simply _loud_. In very nearly every sense of the word. From the gaudy decorations consisting of red velvet drapes and plush chaise lounges. To the random hodgepodge of foreign pieces, from oriental rugs to Egyptian hookahs and everything else between that lent to the decadence of the establishment. And most certainly it was loud due to the cries of the gamblers in the main hall, drunk and rowdy and hoping to win it big. 

Past the gambling room, through more red drapes, music could be heard filtering in, along with the shouts of dancers and performers and those who were raptly watching them.

Despite the nature of the place, everything seemed clean, well lit and well taken care of. So no, it wasn’t exactly some unsavory club that he had been dragged to. It was–

“A den of iniquity,” Phryne supplied, a grin plastered to her face as if she could read his thoughts. “You can say it, Jack.”

Maybe she could? Jack frowned slightly.

“I will refrain from making any judgment until I have at least stepped inside. Especially since I am not currently on duty.”

“Good. Because I doubt an Australian Constable can do much policing in London. Come on!” She plowed forward, vivacious and giddy as always. And he followed her, just as he had followed her to England. Just as he had followed her since practically the day they met.

As soon as they entered the gambling hall proper, Jack found it more boisterous than originally thought. Especially when a loud roar built up from one of the roulette tables. All in all it seemed quite definitely a place Phryne would frequent, and he now very nearly regretted agreeing to let her show him ‘a night on the town’ as she had so blithely put it.

But then Phryne’s hand was slipping into his, and she was dragging him across the room to where there was music playing.

If the gambling hall was crowded, the dancehall was bursting. The band on stage were upbeat and lively, professional dancers stood on either end of the stage, swaying to the melody. The dance floor though was a crush of people, some pressed together in decidedly untoward ways while others were more rambunctious, feet flying and the ladies twirling in and out, their skirts fluttering.

“This is more like it!” Phryne said, leaning into his side, close enough so he could hear her over the music.

Jack wasn’t quite sure about that, but nodded encouragingly nonetheless. He spotted the bar lining the back wall, and pointed toward it. Phryne’s face lit up, and she looped her arm through his as they made their way toward it.

Drinks securely in hand, they managed to confiscate a small table in one corner. It afforded them a rather clear view of the stage and dance floor. Phryne was enthralled, of course, watching with rapt eyes as her foot tapped along with the music.

The women on the stage were lovely, their beaded skirts swaying this way and that with each movement of their hips, each flick of their heeled feet. Some moves were simple, others were more provocative and Jack was reminded of another time, another show.

“I dare say you could show them a thing or two,” he murmured close to her ear. She slowly swiveled her gaze toward him, a catlike grin curling her lips.

“Don’t tempt me, Jack.”

“I doubt you would be the only one who was tempted.”

Her eyes sparkled in approval, glittering in the low lights and never straying from his. “Dance with me.” She rose ever so slowly, one graceful hand extending toward him.

Jack flicked his gaze toward the dance floor again. A waltz was one thing, but this was something entirely different. He met her challenging gaze again.

“I’m afraid I don’t know the dance.”

“I dare you!” Her mouth was twitching, amused but determined and he knew there was no sense in arguing. There never was. Phryne Fisher is a force of nature, and all he can do is be swept up by her. So he drained his glass and stood up, taking her hand in his.

In the blink of an eye, Phryne was pressed flush against him, her lips brushing the shell of his ear even though their corner is quieter and he could hear her perfectly fine before. 

“Besides, you’ll figure out the steps. You always do.” Phryne brushed her lips against his cheek in the whisper of a kiss, and then took a step back, heading toward the crowd of dancers.

This time, however, Jack does not follow Phryne. This time he takes her hand, and together they step onto the dance floor. Perfectly in sync.


End file.
